Militant squad
In Tiberium Wars, with a Confessor KW_Militant_squad_with_Confessor.jpg In Kane's Wrath, with a Confessor |imgdesc = |faction = Nod |baseunit = |role =Basic infantry |useguns =Various assault rifles |usearmor =Various body armour (see text) |hp =40 per squad member |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype =Light (25% Cannon, 50% Rocket, 75% Grenade, 100% Gun, 100% Sniper) |trans = |cost =$200 |time =0:02 |produced =Hand of Nod |req = |hotkey =F1 |squadsize =9, 10 w/Confessor |groundattack =9 per squad member (Gun) |airattack = |cooldown =0.35 seconds, each burst lasts 0.3 seconds |airspeed = |landspeed =43 |seaspeed = |range =250 |sight = |parent = |upgrades= Confessor upgrade Tiberium infusion |addons = |evolvesto = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Call for transport |structure = |tier =1 }} The Brotherhood of Nod militants are the millions-strong irregulars of the Brotherhood following the Firestorm Crisis. Background Militants are primarily disillusioned (or possibly ecstatic) men and women who have suffered from harsh lives in Yellow Zones and have been attracted to service in the Nod armed forces by the latter's relief efforts. The use of militia plays an important role for Nod, the inevitable product of the "Control The Media, Control The Mind" social doctrine, with commanders preferring to sacrifice their militant auxiliaries rather than endanger the thin ranks of the surviving Nod regulars and "true believers" who comprise the Brotherhood's cherished elite troops, such as Shadow Teams and Black Hand troopers. Militants wear drab, gray hooded jackets and pants, with bandoleers, backpacks, and goggles. In some regions, they wear old worn Second Tiberium War combat armor previously used by Nod light infantry ranks. The Militants use a variety of small arms, ranging from old 20th century assault rifles, such as the late 20th century GAU-3 Eliminator 5.56mm assault rifles, to new GD-2 rifles. Militants are poorly trained and equipped when compared with their GDI counterparts, but their fanatical zeal, willingness to fight for the Brotherhood and sheer numbers make up for their weaknesses. Abilities Upgrades In-game Unfortunately, militants have universally bad armor and are, generally speaking, the weakest units in the conflict. Pretty much anything capable of taking on infantry should be able to dispatch them without too much trouble. They are poorly trained compared to their GDI counterpart, the riflemen squad. However, they are tied with Scrin Buzzers for the position of cheapest unit that can be built at 200 credits while also having the largest squad size of any unit. This distinct advantage can often be seen utilized by Nod commanders, to simply overwhelm their opposition in bodies, using their dedicated foot soldiers as nothing but meat shields while more advanced (and expensive) war machines march forward. They are particularly effective in overwhelming enemy units whose effectiveness depends on the number of individual bodies, rather than armor or defense (such as GDI sniper teams). They can be trained in a short time, making them favored in Rushing Strategies. They become more effective with the Tiberium infusion and Confessor upgradeConfessor upgrades, which can make a significant difference in certain situations. Effective counters to these infantry formations have been developed by GDI in the course of their engagements in Yellow Zones in the form of advanced grenadier units garrisoned in Guardian APCs and heavy anti-infantry units. The Black Hand and the Marked of Kane prefer to rely on well trained squads of elite soldiers, respectively Confessor Cabals and Awakened cyborgs. Assessment Pros *Cheapest basic infantry in game at 200 credits *Promotes very quickly (cheaper units gain promotions in proportion to damage they deal vs. their cost) *9 soldiers per squad - biggest squad size of any infantry unit *Great cannon fodder *Confessor upgrade adds a stronger, more damaging squad member with a machine gun and Hallucination Grenades. Hallucination Grenades cause enemy infantry squads hit to shoot at each other. This turns militants into a cheap but very strong anti-infantry unit. *Good in numbers *Tiberium Infusion upgrade improves militant health and makes them immune to the damage they normally get from standing in Tiberium Cons *Even with the Tiberium Infusion upgrade squad members are very easy to kill, and still weaker than upgraded GDI Riflemen *Very vulnerable to aircraft *Extremely vulnerable to anti-infantry vehicles *Hallucination Grenades have a low rate of fire and are useless against vehicles and base defenses *Poor damage against buildings and most vehicles Quotes Creation *''Fighters, arm up!'' Select *''Militia!'' *''We fight for Nod!'' *''The oppressors must die!'' *''Down with GDI!'' *''Rise up!'' *''Hold your weapons high!'' *''Soldiers!'' Moving *''Over there!'' *''Move it!'' *''This way!'' *''Hurry!'' *''Go!'' *''No stopping!'' *''Let's go, let's go!'' *''Over there, soldiers!'' *''Move it, let's go!'' *''Keep going!'' Garrisoning Structure *''Take it!'' *''Get in there!'' *''Inside!'' *''Everybody, get inside!'' Attacking *''Kill 'em!'' *''In the name of Kane!'' *''Attack!'' *''Die!'' *''Wipe 'em out!'' *''No survivors!'' Move to Attack *''It's them, let's go!'' *''There they are, get 'em!'' *''Get 'em!'' *''Hunt them!'' In combat *''Yeah!'' *''Haha!'' *''Don't let up!'' *''Bring 'em to their knees!'' *''Make them suffer!'' *''Kill or be killed!'' Retreating *''Save yourselves!'' *''Move back!'' *''Everybody, move back!'' When suppressed *''Whoa!'' *''Get down!'' *''Watch out!'' *''Take cover!'' Gallery Image:KW_Militants.jpg|A horde of Militants wearing old Nod combat armor Image:Militant group.jpg|Concept art for a group of Nod Militants, armed with a variety of weapons Image:CNCTW_Militants_Concept_Art.jpg|Ditto Image:TW_Militiant_Concept_Art.jpg|Turnarounds concept art Image:TW_Militant_1_Concept_Art.jpg|Ditto Image:TW_Militant_2_Concept_Art.jpg|Ditto Videos File:Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Militia_quotes|Militant squad quotes Trivia *While looking them closely when they are attacking, they seem to only use one hand to fire their rifles, unless they are in a crouching position near a structure, in which case they will hold their rifles with both hands. *Sometimes while idling, they look straight down the barrel of their rifle, a reflection of their poor training. *Attack bikes and Raider buggies are piloted by Militants. Their appearance changes depending on whether they are in Tiberium Wars or Kane's Wrath, but the cameos are left unchanged. *Large excessive amounts of militants can induce slow gameplay, on console versions. This is quite common with Balanced Skirmish AI. *Some of their idle animations show them disrespecting their own firearms by swinging it like a baseball bat to hit a rock they grabbed from the ground. They also can not perform a proper salute without dropping their rifle on the ground. *The quote "Down with GDI" has become very popular among Nod-minded fans of the Tiberium Series. Idle Animations •A militant looks down the sights of his rifle and gives it a hard tap. •A militant taps his gun and looks down its barrel. •A militant throws a rock in the air and uses his gun as a bat against it. •Occasionally a militant will rapidly scratch his stomach and head chilst carelessly waving his gun around by his side. See also * Light Infantry - Nod and GDI's basic infantry during the Second Tiberium War * Rifleman Squad - GDI's basic infantry * Confessor Cabal - Black Hand's basic infantry * Awakened - Marked of Kane's basic infantry * Buzzers - Scrin's basic infantry * Devout - Nod's basic infantry during the Fourth Tiberium War Category:Tiberium Wars Nod Arsenal Category:Tiberium Wars infantry